Opportunities
by garnetmystery
Summary: Alex is back and this time Olivia won't let her go. A/O femslash


**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf is the genius, behind the curtain so go give him your regards.**

**A/N: This is partly based on someone who was very special to me so please no flames. I have become a HUGE Cabenson shipper (no shit, right?) so, if you would please, read and enjoy my fic. Thank you :)**

* * *

Alexandra Cabot let out an accomplished sigh as she proceeded to shuffle her, now finished, files. _God I feel like crap, _the blonde ADA realized ruefully as she stretched her lithe arms. She was about to bury her head in her hands when she heard a firm tap on her office door. Alex bit her lower lip to suppress an irritated groan. "Come in." She called. When she lifted her head, the blonde was met with a vision that instantly lifted her spirit.

"Detective Benson," Alex greeted in a professional manner, "what brings you around?" Olivia Benson stood in front of the counselor in her usual waist length black coat, with a maroon form fitting t-shirt and black slacks. Why was it that even the simplest of attire made the brunette look amazing? Alex puzzled over this as she regarded the Detective with her classic icy-blue gaze behind black rectangle glasses.

"Well I came down to ask if you wanted to get a drink," Olivia offered with a smile to the Cabot. "God knows we could use one." She added as she waited for the ADA to answer.

"Sounds like something I need right about now." Alex sighed, as she put the rest of her files in the appropriate folders. "Who else is going?" She questioned as she rose up from her chair to grab her khaki trench coat.

"Well as of now, just us." The olive-toned woman stated as she leaned against the counselor's door. Alex stopped in the middle of putting on her coat. _Wait…huh?_ _Me and Olivia out for drinks…alone…together…like a date? _The perplexed state she was in must have been quite visible on her face because next she heard Olivia let out a rich chuckle. "Everyone else bailed out on me." She admitted now standing up straight, Alex still had not moved.

"It's just drinks down at the bar Alex. We can take my car." Olivia's chocolate brown eyes twinkled mischievously back at the wide cerulean ones, as if daring her to suggest that the Detective had something much more nefarious in mind. _Well I'm screwed, _Alex decided as she picked up her suitcase.

"Sure, let's go." _Wow Cabot really eloquent,_ she chastised herself as she followed Olivia's swaying hips out of her office. Alex wanted to moan at the sight of Olivia's ass in front of her especially since all she needed to do was stretch her arm out to touch the firm cheeks, but she held the impulse back…just as she had trained herself to do over the years.

The chilly New York air blasted them as they made their way to Olivia's car. How the hell was Alex going to survive being alone with this woman without acting like a complete imbecile? Her golden locks shook in dismay. What had started out as a small crush had evolved into something even the great Alexandra Cabot was afraid to go near. The counselor had tried rationalizing with herself, saying that it was an infatuation and she would get over it quickly but it only seemed to make matters worse. Seeing Olivia everyday made her happy, despite their arguments and disagreements. She loved the passion the fiery brunette held for her duty and Alexandra couldn't help but sometimes wonder where else that passion translated into. The ADA sighed, she was no woman's fool…she was in love.

* * *

The car ride to the bar was fairly quick but Olivia couldn't help but squirm a little at the fact that her dream woman was sitting a few inches away from her.

Elliot had caught on to the attraction instantly, and of course he wasn't going to stop bothering Olivia until he saw his best friend take the platinum blonde out on a date. Olivia recalled the conversation she had with him earlier that day.

"Why haven't you asked her out already Liv?" Olivia's muscular partner inquired as innocently as he could when he saw her eyes follow Alex out. The brunette shot him a death glare that would have had anybody else cringing, but Elliot's eyebrows rose up in surprise and amusement at the response.

"Mind your own business El." Liv ground out as she went back to glaring at her computer screen.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked softly as he leaned in towards Olivia. The tone of his voice surprised her so she looked at him out of curiosity. "What can it hurt?" He asked sincerely. Olivia hung her head and gave a resigned sigh.

"After work." She promised, if it would at least get him to stop bugging her. When she looked up her eyes were met with a beaming face.

_It's just drinks,_ Oliviareminded herself, _that's all. _Yet even as she told herself this, it held no conviction, because in reality she wanted it to be so much more than drinks. She had missed Alex so much when she was gone, at times it had reached the point where it hurt to think of her. Liv had been in love with the cool blonde when she first listened to her sultry voice that seemed custom-made for a court room. The day Alex had left for Witness Protection was the worst day of the detective's life. There had been nights when she couldn't sleep from dreams too steamy and others when she wanted to cry because she didn't have the balls to tell Alex how she really felt, despite the plethora of opportunities. Now, Alex was back and Olivia never wanted her to leave again.

The detective pulled into the parking lot of her favorite bar and was surprised to find it nearly full. "Damn…" Olivia muttered as she stepped out of her car to peek into the window. Alex followed with the light clicking of heels. It was evident from where they stood that the place was packed. Olivia's eyes met Alex's and the blonde shrugged and walked back to the car. "Wait!" The brunette called when she spotted a pale hand reach for the handle of the car door. Liv's hand trapped Alex's and the detective gave a small gasp at the sparks that shot up her arm. "How about my place?" She blurted out…_Oh shit what have you DONE, Benson?_

God she felt like an idiot. _If she says no just play it cool Liv, _Olivia told herself trying desperately to gain some equilibrium, _and stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush!_ Liv searched for a response in the blue eyes set in an unreadable expression. Alex was so still and Olivia was about to ask what was wrong, when she realized that she still hadn't let go of Alex's hand. Olivia pulled her hand back quickly as if she had been burned. An odd look passed over the ADA's face but it was so fleeting that the detective figured she must have imagined it.

"Umm sure." Olivia heard Alex reply in a shaky voice. Shaky? Nah she must be hearing things.

* * *

"Any requests?" Olivia asked as she strode to the kitchen after depositing her keys and jacket by the coat rack.

"I'll have what you're having." The slightly taller woman called to the retreating figure as she copied Benson's movements.

_Shit Cabot what have you gotten yourself into? _Alex reprimanded herself as Olivia bustled around the kitchen fixing them drinks. She took a seat at a stool by the counter. The blonde watched Olivia move with a sense of fascination and envy. Every action she made served a purpose and each movement held a fluidity and grace that she yearned to possess. With a quick flick of her wrist, the detective had coasted the ADA's vodka and cranberry juice right in front of her. Alex raised a finely arched eyebrow at Olivia's skill and was met with a lopsided grin.

Her slim fingers clutched the cold beverage for dear life as Olivia prepared her own drink.

Despite the fact that Alex had only agreed to this a few minutes ago, she felt completely at ease in Olivia's apartment. She took a quick glance around and noted how the couch and coffee table were littered with papers and how the place spoke Olivia Benson with its modern yet at-home setting, but just as quick as the comfort had arrived the panic was beginning to set in._ Why did I agree to this again?_ Alex continued berating herself. _Right, I have a crush on the sexiest woman in the precinct….ugh._

The brunette screwed the lid of the bottle tight and Alex let out an awe-struck gasp as she witnessed Olivia toss the bottle in the air and catch it perfectly on the back of her hand. Olivia had the biggest grin on her face at Alex's reaction, and with another neat toss the detective caught the bottle by its neck and put it back in the cupboard.

"Were you a bartender in another life?" Alex asked jokingly.

Olivia smirked, "I picked up a few tricks in college." She admitted as she took a seat next to the blonde.

_Wonder what else she picked up in college, _Alex mused. _Ooooh no! Bad, Alexandra, bad! _

Olivia lightly raised her drink, "Here's to…" she paused for a second to consider her toast, "second chances." And Alex knew exactly what her counterpart meant as they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

Olivia took a quick gulp of her beverage and her eyes immediately began to water as the cold drink spread throughout her body and left a burning sensation. When she looked up Olivia found herself met with Alex's clear gaze. "What?" Olivia asked nervously, "Did I spill some?"

The blonde gave a small giggle. _What the- Did Alex Cabot just giggle? _Olivia was stunned though she enjoyed the sweet sound the supposed ice queen was emitting. "No nothing like that," Alex said as her giggle had subsided, "it's just…it's kinda weird to see you with longer hair. Well that plus you obviously dyed it." The remark caught the detective off guard. Seeing the look of confusion on Olivia's face Alex quickly added, "It suits you very well Liv, I just meant that after all these years I had gotten so used to your pixie cut." She gave a small, almost shy, smile that had Olivia's heart melting.

The brunette replied by saying, "Well, imagine my surprise when I find you with your hair practically going to the middle of your back."

"What you don't like?" Alex asked sounding mockingly offended as her hand flew to her glorious mane of golden locks.

"I never said that!" Olivia giggled too, as she leaned in unconsciously to tuck in a stray strand of silky blonde hair. She smelled Alex's raspberry shampoo and she would have loved to bask in the scent if the ADA's ragged breath hadn't drawn her back to reality. Oh, shit…stupid impulses.

"I knew this was a mistake." Olivia mumbled as she pulled herself away from Alex at lightning speed.

"Liv…" Alex said as she watched her friend down the rest of her drink in a single gulp. Olivia froze as she set her glass down. That tone in her voice…

_Oh please, please, please don't say what I think you're going to say, _the detective silently pleaded with her. If Alex told her, she had feelings for her then Olivia would possibly break down.

"There's something I need to tell you." Her worst fears were confirmed.

Olivia held up her hand in an attempt to stop Alex. "Don't… just please," Liv took in a shaky breath, "don't."

Alex was not one to be easily subdued, she gently pushed Olivia's hand aside. "Liv I have to tell you this now because I know I'll never get another chance."

"Alex you're not being fair." Olivia was already asking Alex to stop before she began.

"What are you talking about?" Alex demanded, she had never seen Olivia act this way before.

"If…if you tell me that you want to be more than friends," Olivia paused trying to get her head back on her shoulders, "I don't know if I could."

"Why not?" Alex asked softly as she reached out for Olivia's hand. Unshed tears made Olivia's eyes glisten in the light of the kitchen.

"Because I don't think I could stand it if you left again." Olivia felt Alex's grip tighten on her hand for a second then return back to normal.

"Is that what this is about?" Alex whispered as her thumb lightly brushed the olive-toned skin.

Olivia gave a rueful laugh, "Are you kidding?" She pulled her hand away from the gentle caress, it was so sweet, "There's so much more."

Alex was thoroughly confused at this point, "What else is there?"

"God this isn't fair." Olivia muttered as she got up to pace in front of her couch.

Alex swiveled her chair and watched as Liv walked furiously up and down. "What is it Olivia?" Bright blue eyes begged to understand the woman she loved.

"It's not fair!" Olivia exclaimed. The outburst caused the ADA to jump in her seat. Alex realized that the tears Olivia had been trying so desperately to contain were now freely falling down pinked cheeks. "You're…you're Alexandra Cabot for Christ's sake!" Her voice sounded forced through the tears. "Too damn perfect for your own good with your blue blood and old money and…and everything in between!" Liv continued bitterly as her frustration for loving the blonde, blue-eyed princess came pouring out of her. "Do you have any idea how much I hurt when you were gone? Can you even comprehend how much I thought about you? Did you know that before you left I had finally come to terms with the fact that I wanted to be with you?" The detective continued with her tirade, her trembling form concentrated into her shaking fists. "Of course not," she all but whispered, "how could you?"

"Then when you came back and told me you were seeing some guy I…I didn't even know how I felt. I mean I was happy for you. Why wouldn't I be?" She ran her fingers through her chestnut tresses, "But I was jealous too, and angry and…God you were already moving on." A sob racked Olivia's body as she collapsed on her couch. Alex was by her side in a second, listening attentively to what Olivia had to say. The dark haired woman took in a shaky breath, and then exhaled. "I don't want to open my heart again…if you're just going to leave me with the pieces." As she finished, Liv let out another breath. She felt so drained, Olivia had just laid down all the chips for this woman to see…and if she was to be burned again, then so be it.

"You really have no clue do you?" Alex marveled in an awed voice mixed with frustration. Olivia looked at her blankly. "Liv I thought about you everyday when I was in Witness Protection. There were too many times to count when I wanted to pick up a phone and call you and see how you were doing, or at least hear the sound of your voice." She sighed and looked Olivia straight in the eye. "I wish you could take a good look at yourself and the people around you. You mean so much to everyone around you Liv, especially me." Her voice dropped a note lower as she included herself into the confession.

Alex's pale hand reached out to cup Olivia's cheek and she smiled softly when the detective leaned into the caress. "You know if you asked me out when we first met, I probably would have tripped over myself to say yes." Olivia's big brown eyes were her undoing as she admitted, "I was so afraid to show you how desperate I was for you." Blue eyes gazed lovingly back at brown. "How desperate I still _am_ for you."

Olivia's toned arms acted as vices as she pulled the blonde's lithe form into a fierce embrace. She sighed into the soft raspberry scented hair as Alex breathed in Olivia's subtle freesia and cocoa butter scent. Their soft curves fit each other as perfectly as missing puzzle pieces. Nothing had ever felt this right in either of their lives.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Olivia asked her voice raspy, as she broke the comfortable silence that had settled between the two.

Alex rested her forehead against Olivia's and said, "Because we're fools."

Liv smiled, "Well as of now, I'm sure as hell a happy one." She whispered as she placed a soft, almost chaste kiss on Alex's lips. The blonde drew in a ragged breath at the brief contact her lips tingling from the sweet sensation. Alex grabbed Olivia's neck, something inside of her didn't want to let this magnificent creature go. Their sweet kiss turned hungry as they drank from each other as if they had been starved of touch for too long. When Alex's tongue came out to taste Olivia she gloried in the guttural moan her counterpart emitted. Olivia's hands wrapped around Alex's waist and the ADA straddled muscled thighs. The detective groaned. When the blonde finally removed her lips from Liv's to breathe, the oxygen seemed to bring back some sense of where they were.

"Alex wait…wait" she whispered breathily, as Alex began lavishing kisses down her throat. She didn't want this to be some quick fuck, even though she had to admit it sounded really good right about now…

"What?" Alex mumbled as she sucked on Olivia's pulse point. Her hands began lightly massaging Olivia's breasts over her shirt.

"Unghhh…" Liv whimpered, damn the Cabot had quick hands… "Bedroom…" she managed as she firmly pushed her blue-eyed queen off her.

"Which-" Alex was about to ask which way was the bedroom when Olivia picked her up effortlessly. Out of instinct, Alex wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and her arms around the detective's neck. She couldn't help herself as she leaned in to nibble on Olivia's ear.

Her back hit what must have been the door as she heard Olivia say in a raspy voice, "Damn it Alex you couldn't wait five more seconds." She groaned as Olivia gave her a fierce kiss. Their tongues and lips seemed to taste everything yet not enough. Alex unhooked her legs behind Olivia's back and opened the door herself. They left a trail of clothes as they tried to remove them without having their lips break contact. Somehow they succeeded, and ended up clad only in their underwear. Olivia, pushed the blonde-haired woman onto the bed was on top of Alex in a heartbeat.

However, that heart nearly stopped at the wondrous sight before her. Alexandra Cabot was lying in her bed, looking utterly sexy in her silky black underwear, probably without really meaning to, which only made it more endearing. She felt so humbled to see a side of the ADA that not many had. Liv wanted to take this slowly, to savor every minute she had with this amazing woman. "So gorgeous." She whispered huskily as she leaned in to taste the smooth ivory column of the blonde's neck.

Her hands made a slow exploring path down the soft yet firm body, trying to commit every curve to memory. Olivia listened astutely to Alex's shallow breathing as her hands made suggestive little tugs on the silky black thong. The brunette suppressed a moan, a thong? Oh, shit. The hunger to eat Alex out at that moment was almost impossible to act on, but she would hold herself back. Olivia wanted to give her lover an orgasm that would have her reeling from the very memory of it.

She teased Alex's breasts over the bra, the nipples already poking through the fabric, begging for attention. Liv's firm hands cupped and squeezed and massaged the perky globes as she leisurely kissed the blonde. The counselor tossed her glasses to some corner dark corner of the room and tangled her fingers in the silken chestnut tresses. Alex was already writhing beneath her, straining her torso towards magic fingers, grinding her hips against a muscled leg, begging with her body to be touched all over.

Liv broke the kiss and Alex loved how swollen Olivia's lips looked and how mussed her hair was. _Perfect,_ the ADA sighed to herself.

Olivia was taken aback by the amount of lust that clouded her platinum blonde's eyes. The black was practically swallowing what was left of the cobalt. The brunette dipped her head again, this time taking a nipple into her mouth as she discarded the ebony bra. She laved the pink nub in her mouth with long wet strokes of her tongue, then nibbled and worried it till Alex was practically offering herself up to the sweet torture. The counselor was a mess beneath her with whimpers and moans that made Olivia's head spin, and when Liv moved on to the next rock hard nipple Alexandra was begging the detective to touch her in the area that most needed it.

"Liv," she groaned, "please, please." But Olivia seemed to be in no hurry as she slowly ran her hands down the snow white skin. Her fingers lingered on the trim waist and round hips, and as she reached Alex's plump sex, she skipped over it and instead rained kisses down toned calves and thighs. The counselor gasped at the soft press of lips to the inside of her thigh, but groaned at the proximity of Olivia's head to her slit. "Liv please," she whimpered, "I need you inside me."

The desire to do anything this woman needed ran strong through Olivia. She could never deny her, and she did not ever intend to start. "All right, baby." She whispered in a throaty voice against Alex's ear. Olivia removed the scrap of material hindering her exploration as best as she could without fumbling. She tested the wetness that had gathered at the apex of alabaster thighs. Her fingers were instantly soaked with the juices that had pooled there.

"Ahhh…" Liv listened to the indescribable sound, like a moan and whimper mixed with a growl. _God she's so wet, _Olivia marveled,_ and hot._ Two of her fingers easily sank into the slick heat and Liv curled them for good measure.

Alex's hips bucked off the bed, the tension in her abdomen already so close to exploding. "Olivia!" She screamed, her hands fisting into the sheets. Alex was panting furiously but she bit her lower lip to try and hold back the sounds she was making, but Olivia would have none of that.

Liv slowly pulled her fingers in then out. She rubbed her fingertips along the walls of Alex's slick cave and scissored the slender digits eliciting the most guttural groans from the counselor.

"Gaaaaaahhhh…" Alex moaned as Olivia rubbed her very sensitive clit. "So goooood….." The blonde breathed as Liv repeated the action again. Olivia was close to losing it, every sound that came out in that husky alto voice was decadent, but now she wanted to hear it scream in ecstasy.

Olivia pumped her fingers faster, deeper, harder, setting a frenzied pace that Alexandra eagerly matched. The brunette could tell Alex was close to her climax by the way her inner muscles had clamped around her fingers, but Liv wanted to push Alex over the edge, so she dipped her head and flicked her tongue against the swollen clit. The blonde-haired woman screamed and arched off the bed, the combination of fingers and tongue was making her delirious. Alex's hips rolled at the insistent rubbing at the top of her sex, shuddered at a firm stroke of Olivia's tongue, and within a matter of seconds, her features contorted into one of sublime pleasure as she trembled and screamed her release into her detective's arms.

Olivia licked the come off soft, smooth, milky white thighs, then nuzzled into Alex's neck, inhaling the sweet gardenia scent. God this woman smelled _good._

She placed a sweet kiss on the ivory column soothing her, tasting the perspiration that had gathered there as well as on the rest of her body. When the blonde's labored breathing evened she slowly pulled out her fingers. Alex groaned at the extraction but didn't do much else, she lied limp against the pillows sated… for the time being.

"Olivia…" she finally said lifting her head up to rest against Liv's, "that was… amazing."

"I'm good, huh?" Benson joked into the pretty baby blues, but in reality, she still had quite a fire burning in her crotch. The strained tone wasn't lost on the counselor. The thought of pleasuring the woman that had just sent her to a blissful oblivion gave her plenty of energy to start anew.

Alex placed a slow passionate kiss on the detective's lips relishing the taste that was purely Olivia Benson mixed with herself, using most of her will power she pulled away from the lush full lips, "Let me show you how good I am." The blonde whispered against Olivia's ear, her voice filled with promise.

"You don't have to…" But Liv's voice trailed off when the counselor began straddling her thighs.

"I want to." The attorney amended as she placed a finger against the detective's full lips, effectively keeping her quiet. Alex leaned in, and placed a sweet yet intimate kiss on a cheek, and another one on Olivia's lips.

For some reason, Alex had this need to treat Olivia as if she were fragile. The platinum blonde knew her lover was anything but, yet she wanted to convey in some way to Liv that she cherished her to a heartbreaking degree. To somehow…show Olivia through her touch that she, Alexandra Cabot, had hurt just as much as Olivia had from their separation, and because she wanted to make the brunette feel like a real loved woman for tonight, and if she would let her…the rest of their lives.

"You're so beautiful, Liv." Alex couldn't help but voice in a strangled whisper as she ran her slim pale fingers in the soft short hair. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?"

Now, Olivia would have normally said something clever and self-deprecating but the tone of Alex's voice made her stop short. Alex sounded so sincere it nearly made her cry, what she didn't know was that a tear had slipped down the side of her face. The Cabot quickly kissed it away. "Why are you crying, Livvie?" Alex asked concerned.

Liv shed another tear at the new nickname. "I- I love you so much." She breathed. Big brown orbs gazed up into Alex's flawless face. Olivia's hands cupped the defined jaw as her thumb brushed a silky pink cheek, "Please don't leave me again." She begged, her voice on the verge of cracking. Something inside of the detective needed the reassurance, the knowledge that the love of her life wouldn't be gone in the morning along with the night that enveloped them.

"Never," Alex promised as she turned her head to kiss the thumb, "never." She repeated on a whisper. Alexandra then gently took Olivia's hands in her own. "Now let me show you how much I love you." Using tenderness, she had never shown before, she raised Liv's arms above her head and pressed their torso's together so the upper half of their bodies were now lying flush. The pair gasped at the sensation of breasts pressed against each other, but Alex was more preoccupied in kissing Olivia. They kissed to savor the moment really, to save the precious moments in time, but Alex wanted to taste Olivia everywhere.

Cabot removed her lips from Benson's to nuzzle the throbbing pulse at her throat. She lightly sucked on the pulse point, delighting in the breathy gasp Liv emitted. Alex left a trail of slow wet kisses down to Olivia's breasts, where she finally used her hands to massage and tweak the dusky nipples. The blonde head dipped to lave a hardened nipple with small little flicks that quickly changed into long languid strokes and a little nip of her teeth. By the time Alex began actually sucking on Liv's nipples the detective was delirious and making very incoherent sounds. Alex let go of Olivia's wrists to which Olivia reflexively tangled in her sheets.

The counselor slid down to taste the slick wetness that she knew had gathered at the crux of Olivia's legs. "Can I go in?" Alex asked in a husky voice. She had to ask, to make sure Olivia needed this, needed her.

"Yes please," she groaned, "I need you. Only you." And with those words Alex's heart swelled with love as she easily slid her fingers into the wet opening.

Olivia moaned and spread her legs a little wider to give Alex better access. "Alex." She gasped out at the pleasurable sensation of fingers stroking and moving inside of her. "Don't stop…" Liv groaned as Alex's amazing hands seemed to find every spot that had her writhing and bucking her hips for more, and when Alex sped up her rhythm, she began rubbing Olivia's clit in firm circles that had the gloriously fit body arching and screaming Alex's name.

Liv slumped back on the bed and shuddered when she felt Alex's tongue lightly lick what was left of her come. The ADA slowly pulled her fingers out of the detective and pushed herself up to lie face to face with the love of her life.

"I love you Olivia Benson." Alex finally admitted to the sated woman in front of her. A slow smile spread across Olivia's features as Cabot felt a soft warm hand reach out for her own. Their fingers tangled together and the action felt perfect to the both of them.

"I love you Alex Cabot." Benson returned as she drew the blanket up to cover both of their bodies. Sleepy chocolate brown eyes gazed lovingly back at equally tired, yet blissful, liquid pools of cobalt.

They fell asleep that way. Their hands intertwined and their foreheads pressed together.

When Olivia walked into the precinct the next day, she was nervous about what the team would say about her and Alex walking hand in hand, but the grin on everybody's face at the pair's relationship was incredibly difficult to suppress.

Elliot gave a knowing smile as Liv sat at her desk after giving her blue-eyed princess a quick kiss goodbye. Olivia flashed Elliot a grin but they said nothing. Benson knew she owed Stabler…but then again, what are best friends for?

Despite the awful nature of her job, Olivia was grateful; for never had she felt so much love for one human being, never had she felt so loved in her life, and never would she waste an opportunity, such as the one presented to her yesterday, again.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Leave a review either way. Thanks! :D**


End file.
